


Baby's First Motorcycle Jacket

by HolographicCEO



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, love making, lovelink, pregnancy announcement, sweet and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Rachel is pregnant with Austin's child. Austin's planning to pop the question. Both are pleasant surprises.
Relationships: Austin Russo/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Baby's First Motorcycle Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read  
> Austin belongs to lovelink

It was the perfect plan. Get the jacket, wrap it, drive home and surprise Austin. She hurried to the store, finding the little leather jacket, running her fingers over the sleeve. He’ll just love this. Since getting out of prison and turning his life around, she was so proud of him. She loves him with all her heart and she knew he’d make a great father. She grabbed the jacket off the rack, making her way to the onesies and grabbing one that would match. She then made her way to the gift wrap section and grabbed a bag and tissue paper. She smiled as she paid and went to her car. She layered the jacket around the onesie and wrapped it carefully in tissue paper. She tucked the package within the bag and covered it with left over tissue paper.

She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out, smiling at Austin’s text.

_“hey while you’re out get some garlic and rosemary please! This pesto is going to be dabomb!”_

_“Almost done here. Will go to the grocery store now. You better let me know if there is anymore or forever hold your peace!”_

_“get some strawberries too! Thought of a killer dessert!”_

She chuckled softly and replied with a kissy face emoji and stuck her phone in her pocket.

Finishing up at the grocery store and headed home.

She pulled into the driveway and smiled when he walked out, rolling down the window, “Hey there hot stuff, mind giving me a hand?”

He walked up to her the car and kissed her gently, “Of course.” He walked around to the back and lifted the trunk. She rolled the window back up and turned off the car, stepping out the car and following him to the back, “I’ll get what’s left.” She smiled as she grabbed the rest of the bags and her purse.” He helped shut the door and walked back inside with her following behind.

She set the bags down in the kitchen and let him look through the bags, “Perfect. I wanted to try this recipe out so bad.”

“We are celebrating something?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Hmmm…that’s for me to know and you to find out.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek then moved to her neck then to her neck.

She let out a small gasp, “No fair!” She playfully smacked his arm and wiggled away from him.

Little did they both know they’d have a lot to celebrate tonight.

“Well I’m going to get dinner ready. You just go be your pretty hot self-someplace other than the kitchen.”

She rolled her eyes, “Fine, fine. I have a few things to finish up on the computer for work tomorrow, so I’ll be upstairs. Holler when you’re ready.”

He gave her a playful smack on her ass as she turned away from him and returning a shit eating grin as she glared at him as hustled out of the kitchen.

Perfect. She hurried outside and grabbed the gift bag out of her car and bringing it inside, stashing it in the dining room until he was ready.

She went upstairs and went to her office and sat on the computer, for about an hour and half to send a few emails and work on a few documents before her meeting.

Satisfied her work was finished, she hurried to the bathroom to fix her makeup, running her pinky over the corner of her mouth to fix a smudge from her lipstick.

He peaked around the wall and yelled up the stairs for her, “Hey you ready to eat, babe?”

“Sure, am if you’re the one laying on the table!”

“You’ll have to come and find out!”

She chuckled softly as stepped out the bathroom, noticing the lights dimmed downstairs and a trail of rose petals down at the bottom of the stairs.

She walked down the stairs and smiled, following the path slowly, “Austin…”

She turned the corner into the dining room, taking in the sight of the candle lit table, two perfectly plated dinners, then back at him, gaze softening at the sight of him. He smiled proudly and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her, her hands going to his biceps.

“What’s all this for? It’s not my birthday.” She raised an eyebrow.

“No but I’ve been planning this for a few months now and I just wanted it to be perfect…” He glanced sideways at the floor and bit his lip.

She rubbed small circles over his arms and stepped closer to him, “Months. Something must be on your mind…”

He looked back at her, “Do you realize how amazing you are? Every night in bed, I have to take a few minutes to process that this is real. Not some dream where I wake up back on death row.”

Tears started to well in the corners of her eyes, “You don’t need to remind me. I remember going through that with you.”

He reached up and ran his thumb over the apple of her cheek, “I know I was difficult to get to open up, but you made it so worth it. You’re my dream come true. You literally saved my life.”

“I didn’t do it just for you. I fell for you. I was kind of invested pretty early on.”

“Still…you risked your life and you freed me. I don’t know if there is a god or gods or whatever, but you are an angel. I can’t imagine you not being in my life…”

He pulled away from her and reached into his pants pocket and adjusting his pants leg as he knelt down on one knee, holding a small velvet box open and looking up at her adoringly, “Rachel, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and be my wife?”

She felt the tears spill over and she gave a happy laugh, “Yes! YES!”

He grinned and took the ring out, sliding it onto her ring finger. She held his face in her hands, “Come up here and kiss me…” He was more than happy to oblige. He smiled as he got up, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

“We should eat before it gets cold…” She murmured against his lips as he swayed with her a bit.

“Mmm, I have one more thing.” He pulled away and went back to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling something out. Returning, he held up the bottle to her. “I figured why not! To celebrate...”

He paused, watching her shocked look and her hand flying to her mouth. “Unless you don’t like champagne?” He raised an eyebrow as he slowly set the bottle on the table.

“It’s not that…it’s just…” She bit her lip smiling, “I have a secret.”

“Don’t tell me you’re allergic! I’ve seen you drink before!”

“It’s not that…”

She went to the corner of the room and reached behind a china hutch and grabbing the bag she made for him. He watched as she walked back to her and held it up to her.

“You found out my plan!” He said, slightly crestfallen as he set the bag down.

“No, this was a completely happy surprise…but I think this will make tonight even better.” She urged him to open the bag.

He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and turned to the bag, pulling the tissue paper, letting it fall to the floor. He reached in and grabbed the present inside, setting it on the table and unfolding it. His eyes going wide and his head whipping back to her.

“No! Really?” He grinned back at her and grabbed her hands, his eyes alight with joy.

“Yes really. You’ll have a riding buddy in about 7 more months.” She squeezed his hands.

He looked back at the jacket and onesie, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

“Gosh I didn’t think you’d make me the luckiest man twice over! We can save the champagne for later!”

She kissed his chin and smiled, “I don’t know, I feel like the luckiest one on the planet when ever I am with you.”

He looked back down at her and captured her lips in a searing kiss, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back passionately. They stayed like that for a while before pulling away.

“I don’t know about you, but I am starving…” She whispered against his lips

“Well let me heat the plates back up and I can- “She held him still as he tried to reach for the plates, giving him a sultry look.

“Oh…oh. I could eat…” He smirked as she bit his lip. She dashed past him and ran back to the stairs.   
  


“Hey wait up!” He laughed as he ran up the stairs after her. She ran into their bedroom and crawled onto the bed, posing for him. He stood at the threshold and looking biting his lip. She smiled back at him, beckoning him to come hither. He pushed up his sleeves as he made his way to the bed, eyeing her with hungry predatory gaze. He climbed onto the bed and up to her, her fingers grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him over him.

He growled softly as his lips found her jaw, peppering her skin with kisses as he made his way to her throat, his body caging her against the bed. She sighed softly and as his lips found one of her sensitive spots.

“Austin…” She popped open the buttons of his shirt and ran her fingers over his chest, feeling the scar marked skin hidden under his clothes. He sucked softly, closing his eyes, goosebumps forming wherever she touched.

“Let me undress you…” She said softly, her fingers gently scratching over his chest. He sat up slowly and watched as she raised up to her knees, slowly popping the remaining buttons, her lips brushing softly over his skin as she exposed him, taking a few moments to kiss the scars on his chest. He sighed softly as her hands moved to his belt, undoing the buckle with ease and popping open the button on his pants and pulling down the zipper. She slipped her hand in and massaged him through his boxer briefs, earning a small moan. He ran his hands over her sides and pushed up the hem of her skirt.

“You should let me return the favor.”

She pulled away briefly to allow him to remove the dress, one hand going to the zipper the other pulling it away from her shoulders, she raised her hips to help him push it down and tossing it across the room.

Exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He drank in the sight of her. Every time he saw her, she was like a cold glass of water to a man dying of thirst.

Her hands reached up to touch his face, gently running her thumb over his jaw, “Are you going to look at me all night or make love to me?”

He snapped out of his drunk love haze and shrugged out of his dress shirt, pushing his pants away returning over her, kissing her passionately and sinking down on top of her. She sighed into the kiss, enjoying the weight and warmth of his body on her.

He gently pulled away only to kiss her chin and to her throat. He nipped gently as went along, shifting down her sternum to her breasts. He buried his face in between them and sighed softly at the warmth. He reached up with one hand and pulled the cup of her bra off the left breast, placing a tender kiss over where her heart would rest. He kissed down to the peak and placed a soft kiss over the slowly hardening nipple, giving it a small lick to push it along faster and finally taking it in between his lips.

She let out a soft moan, her fingers lightly scratching his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist and ran his other down her body, sliding a hand over her thigh and up to her pussy. He slowly slid his hand over her, rubbing his fingers over her slit and finding her clit, slowly rubbing her in circles.

She gasped softly, her hand sliding over his upper back, “Austin…”

He pulled away from her nipple and smiles at her, “That’s my name.”  
  


She shot him a half-hearted glare as he circled his fingers faster for a couple strokes. “You’re impossible-”

“-bly handsome?” He grinned back at her then leaning back down to lavish her other breast. His tongue flicking of her nipple and giving it a gentle bite. He pulled gently with his teeth then wrapped his lips around it, sucking softly as he continued to circle his fingers over her clit.

“Austin!” She moaned louder, dragging her fingers nails over his skin, causing him to grunt against her breast. He shifted his hand and slid a finger over her slit then dipping into her and thrusting it slowly. She started to shake at the feeling of his finger curling into her deviously.

It took no time at all for the pleasure inside her to escalate, his fingers, his lips and tongue. She was becoming overwhelmed with his ministrations on her. He pushed a second finger into her and thrusting faster. She cried out softly as she tried to hold onto him.

“Please…please baby…”

He pulled away from her breast and looked up at her. She looked back at him, groaning. His eyes hazy with lust as he continued his torturous pace.

He licked his lips and shifted a bit, looking down at his fingers, “Tell me what you need, angel.”

She grabbed his bicep and dug her nails into his arm, “You please…I need you inside me,” giving him a breathy moan in return.

He groaned, “Fuck baby…” He pulled his fingers away and moved back in between her legs, kneeling and taking her right leg and hooking it over his elbow. “You ready, baby?” He looked back up at her.

She moaned softly and grabbed his hands, nodding eagerly as he lined himself up, “Fill me up…”

He moaned softly and guided himself into her, trying not to lose himself. She arched slightly and moaned as he stretched her. He finally settled inside her, feeling her squeeze his hands. He pulled back slowly and thrusted back gently, hearing her pant. He slowly thrusted again, moaning softly with her. He moved her leg over his shoulder and leaned over her, his arms caging her head. She held onto his arms and moved her hips back against his.

“You’re so perfect you know, that right?” He started picking up a rhythm, feeling pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. She moaned softly and leans up, kissing his chin, “Your perfect inside me.” He groaned at her reply, thrusting a little faster. He felt perfect being inside her, her delicious tight heat felts good. She squeezed his arms, rocking her hips back against his thrusts. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She sighed into the kiss, feeling the pressure in her core build and build. She was going to combust soon enough. He shifted again, hitting in a different angle inside her that she didn’t expect.

“Oh fuck!” She cried out and grabbed him harder, “Right there! Austin!”

He smirked and continued to thrust into her, feeling her shake under him, “Hold on, Baby. You know I got you.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as feeling the dam about to break. “Please! I’m- “

He tilted his head and kissed her neck, biting and kissing the spot that always earned him, a moan. He lavished the spot with his tongue and then bit down, hearing her gasp then moan. The dam broke and pleasure flushed through her like a shot of morphine.

“Austin I’m coming!” She held onto him for dear life as he continued to thrust into her with her walls squeezed him.

Fuck. That’s all he needed. He groaned into her neck as he came into her with two more sloppy thrusts. He held onto her as his eyes fluttered shut, letting her heat and his pleasure envelop him. She sighed softly as she soon came down from her high, reaching for him and running a hand over his chest.

He leaned into her touch, pulling his hips away and relaxing on top of her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “Mmmm that’s not exactly how I planned for this night to go but still it turned out pretty fucking awesome.”

She chuckled softly and kissed the crown of his head, “How’d you plan for this all to go?”

“Well I’d cook dinner, set the mood, propose. We’d eat, maybe you’d play footsie with me under the table…we both get horny… the sex part. I expected that but…not you dropping the baby bomb on me but don’t get me wrong. I’m beyond thrilled though! I can’t wait for us to have this kid and be a family.”

He shifted and looked back up at her and smiled, “I love you.”

She smiled back at him, running her thumb over his cheek. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> like comment, constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
